


Is It Sweet?

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Fingering, Lactating, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, chanyeol wants to taste baekhyun's milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Chαnyeol must be sick in the head.His husband just gave birth to their first, 4 months ago. If anything, he already won.But why does he feel competitive over his own child?Looking at Bαekhyun breastfeed their child makes him wonder. What does Baekhyun's milk tastes like?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	Is It Sweet?

“Aren’t you eating too much sugar lately, honey?” Chαnyeol asked as he pushed the cart towards the candy aisle.

“No… Now please just get me some skittles?” He heard a pleading voice on the other side of the phone.

“Alright alright… I will. See you in a bit, baby.” Chαnyeol said. 

“Okay! Love you! Baby Haneul loves you too.” Bαekhyun said and it put a huge smile on Chαnyeol’s face. If anyone is to see him, smiling at the candy aisle, they’ll think he’s crazy. He doesn’t care though. He loves his husband and his son so much to care about what they have to say about him.

“Love you both too.” Chαnyeol said and after that, he ended the call and put a bag of skittles on the cart.

He’s not usually the one who buys the groceries, Bαekhyun does. But since Bαekhyun is still somewhat recovering, he’s the one who does the groceries these days. He doesn’t want to overwork Bαekhyun. It’s already hard to carry a child for 9 months and then give birth to it after that. 

Being a father to Haneul is tiring, imagine what it is like to be his mother. Chαnyeol would stand up like a robot at the middle of the night whenever he hears the baby monitor go off. He doesn’t want Haneul to interrupt Bαekhyun’s only sleep. 

He changes diapers and carries the baby at 3 AM, then goes back to sleep right after that. Since he goes to work every morning until five in the afternoon, Bαekhyun is left to deal with Haneul. Bαekhyun feeds, bathes, cradles and does everything to their hours for hours so Chαnyeol at least goes to buy groceries before going home.

Chαnyeol didn’t really buy food and supplies stock, he just bought some food for him and Bαekhyun to snack on for tonight and tomorrow.

Because tomorrow is a bit special. 

Chαnyeol doesn’t have work tomorrow and his mother will be taking Haneul for the whole day. Even though Bαekhyun didn’t like the idea of being far away from their baby, because his in-laws live in the next city, he knows he deserves a bit of rest. 

And Chαnyeol /loves/ the fact that he’ll get Bαekhyun to himself all day.

It’s been too long since they did it and it’ll probably be his chance to score again after months. But Chαnyeol doesn’t care too much about that, he’s just happy that he’s gonna have Bαekhyun all to himself tomorrow. He’s already thinking whether he should take Bαekhyun out on a date or just stay at home and cuddle.

He prefers the latter. But with some other action. 

After getting all of the stuff, he checked everything out and then drove home.

Once he arrived, he was welcomed by a running man with a bright smile on his face. 

“Hi, baby.” Chαnyeol greeted and put down the bag of groceries before engulfing Bαekhyun with a soft hug.

“Missed you…” Bαekhyun said and felt a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“Missed you too. Let me just put this in the kitchen and then I’ll greet Baby Han…” Chαnyeol replied before going inside his home, settling the bag on the counter. He went back to the living room and picked up the giggling boy from the foldable crib.

“Hi, my second baby. Have you been a good boy to mommy today?” Chαnyeol asked. The answer he got was incoherent but he put the baby against his chest when he made grabby hands towards him.

“He’s been a bit of a pain. Always crying. Maybe he missed you.” Bαekhyun replied before sitting on the couch.

“Missed me? He only loves you, why would he miss me?” Chαnyeol joked even though it’s slightly true. Haneul is downright a mama’s boy and sometimes Chαnyeol gets sulky over it. Thank god he’s Bαekhyun’s other baby or else he might lose his mind.

“That’s not true. Han loves you, right baby?” Bαekhyun asked and took the baby right away from Chαnyeol.

“Okay… I’ll just shower then we can eat dinner here? We can watch some movies while eating.” Chαnyeol said and Bαekhyun immediately liked the idea.

It’s been so long since they’ve had a movie night because it’s either Chαnyeol is too busy at work or Bαekhyun is too tired to even finish halfway through a movie. 

But tonight, they’re all still a bit energetic- including Haneul, and it’s sounds like a great idea to watch some movies.

“Alright, daddy. I’ll put our dinner in the microwave and set it up here. You go take a shower now.” Bαekhyun said and Chαnyeol nodded. He planted another kiss on Bαekhyun’s lips before going upstairs to take a shower.

After around thirty minutes, he came downstairs and saw Bαekhyun had already set everything up in the living room. 

“Baby, I told you to eat dinner first before eating those sweet things.” Chαnyeol said and Bαekhyun only smiled sheepishly towards his husband.

Chαnyeol walked over to the lights and switched it. The dim yellow light is now on instead of the bright white light. It’s bad to watch in complete darkness so Chαnyeol always switches the lights.

He sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote, browsing through the movies while Bαekhyun kept on munching on the skittles he bought earlier.

They opted to just watch some good romcom and then start eating dinner while watching. Bαekhyun made pasta and it’s very delicious to eat with wine along with the playing movie. Of course, Bαekhyun doesn’t drink wine in the meantime and just drinks fruit juices.

In the middle of the movie, Haneul suddenly cried out on his crib and Chαnyeol quickly paused the movie. He thought that Haneul needed his diaper changed but Bαekhyun picked him up and peeked at the diaper, seeing it’s empty.

“Is my baby hungry?” Bαekhyun asked and sat down on the couch, the child pressed up against his chest.

“I am.” Chαnyeol replied.

“Not you.”

The other husband rolled his eyes and then played the movie again.

Since they are both sitting on the long sofa, Chαnyeol is pressed up against the left arm rest and Bαekhyun is sitting up by his feet. It’s been going well, he thought Haneul finally stopped crying but he started crying again. 

The movie is at a boring part so Chαnyeol didn’t pause it. But instead of focusing on the movie, his eyes suddenly drifted towards Bαekhyun who unbuttoned his silk pajama top until only two buttons were together, then let the right half of the cloth drape down his shoulder.

He watched as Bαekhyun placed Haneul against his chest and let the baby drink from his chest.

Chαnyeol swallowed.

The action seems to work since Haneul is now busy drinking from his mother while Bαekhyun is too engrossed with the movie. Chαnyeol on the hand is so curious.

If it shut Haneul up, it should taste great right?

Breastfeeding never really bothered Chαnyeol. He doesn’t care if Bαekhyun does it in front of him or what. That’s because he never paid close attention to it. But now that he is- it’s making him curious.

Haneul is the only one who gets to taste Bαekhyun’s milk. He’s the only one who gets to enjoy it and know what it tastes like.

It’s not like Chαnyeol is envied of his son but… maybe he is. 

How come only Haneul can enjoy it while he’s stuck wondering what it tastes like and how fulfilling it is to drink from Bαekhyun.

Chαnyeol’s eyes are too focused on the way the child’s mouth is wrapped against his mother’s nipple, eyes closed peacefully.

Chαnyeol bit his lip.

He wants to know.

He watched as a little droplet of milk trickled down and hit Bαekhyun’s clothes.

Chαnyeol’s mouth opened.

That’s such a waste. His son should learn how to be grateful and take everything he’s given. 

Slowly, Chαnyeol sat up and cleared his throat- eyes still focused on his Bαekhyun’s plumped up chest.

Bαekhyun, unaware that he’s being observed for a while now, looked away from the movie and to his husband who is looking at his… breasts.

“What?” Bαekhyun asked bashfully.

Chαnyeol ignored him and put his face closer to his son.

“Hey Haneul, is it sweet?”

\----

Bαekhyun grabbed the nearest thing he could find, which is a throw pillow, then hit Chαnyeol with it.

“W-What kind of question is that?” Bαekhyun said with a red face.

“What? I’m asking our son.” Chαnyeol grinned at his husband.

“As if he’ll answer. Chαnyeol, behave.” Bαekhyun said to the man, like he’s some sort of kid and not a 32 year old man. 

“Baby, I was just asking.” Chαnyeol said, a smirk permanent on his face.

“Don’t ask.” Bαekhyun dismissed the question and Chαnyeol went back to his spot, the smile on his face never leaving.

It’s fine if Bαekhyun doesn’t want him to know, he’ll get him all to himself tomorrow. His husband is just probably shy in front of their child.

They went to bed after another movie. Chαnyeol put the baby to sleep then crawled in beside his half asleep husband.

\----

Bαekhyun blinked his eyes open and looked around. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and saw the time. He turned to his side and nudged his sleeping husband.

“Daddy… it’s already 7. Your mom will be here in an hour. We have to greet her.” Bαekhyun said and shook Chαnyeol’s arm. 

“Mhm. Five minutes.” Chαnyeol grumbled, voice deep and husky.

Although Bαekhyun knows that Chαnyeol’s five minutes will prolong to one hour, he ignored it and just stood up. Bαekhyun took a short shower and freshen up then proceeded to pack the essentials for Haneul.

He got Haneul ready by changing his clothes and his diaper then fed him a tiny amount of baby food to complement his breastmilk. The doctor suggested that they do that in order to introduce the baby to solid food but in small amounts. After that, he put a box of formula milk in the bag so that Chαnyeol’s parents won’t be troubled if Haneul gets hungry. He put two of Haneul’s baby bottles in the bag too and then they waited for Chαnyeol’s mom to arrive.

Thirty minutes later, Mrs. Park arrived and greeted him with a soft smile.

“Good morning Bαekhyun… How are you doing?” She asked. 

“I’m doing well, mom. What about you?” 

They chatted for a while and then the conversation turned to Chαnyeol.

“Anyway, where is my son and why did he leave you to prepare Haneul all by yourself? That man, I swear…” She said and Bαekhyun chuckled.

“Chαnyeol is pretty tired these days so I don’t really want to keep waking him up. I know he’s waking up in the middle of the night when Haneul cries and sometimes it would take him an hour or two to get back to sleep. He’s been taking a lot of work from me too, he even does the groceries now.” Bαekhyun said and Mrs. Park huffed.

“As he should. Well anyway, we have to get going now. I’ll bring Haneul back safe and sound tomorrow before lunch. I know you are worried but we will take good care of him. My husband is missing this kid too much.” Mrs. Park said and Bαekhyun smiled.

After sending them off, Bαekhyun went back to bed and saw that his husband is still snoring.

Since it’s just 8:10 in the morning, Bαekhyun crawled in beside Chαnyeol and snuggled up to him.

Automatically, Chαnyeol wrapped his arms around him and buried his nose on his hair.

Sometimes, Chαnyeol is more of a child than Haneul is. Despite the hard looks, muscled body and famous senior admin in the company, Chαnyeol acts like a kid. He constantly needs Bαekhyun’s attention or else he’d be all sulky and Bαekhyun finds it cute that his husband really loves him. 

Without meaning to, Bαekhyun fell asleep.

\----

It’s already ten o’clock but Chαnyeol is just waking up. Bαekhyun’s cute face is what he woke up to and as much as he wants to kiss him, he has a morning breath and Bαekhyun doesn’t like that. He got up and looked at the clock, shaking his head when he realized that Bαekhyun once again let him sleep in and didn’t let him help prepare Haneul.

He washed his face and brushed his teeth before going on top of his sleeping husband.

Chαnyeol got excited because they’re finally alone. No one is going to bother them. The baby monitor will not go off and he’s gonna have Bαekhyun all alone.

He pressed a kiss on Bαekhyun’s cheek, down to his jaw then finally kissed him on the lips. Bαekhyun didn’t flinch so Chαnyeol continued to kiss him on his neck, chest and collarbones.

“C-Chan…” Bαekhyun moved and slowly blinked his eyes open. He just woke up but he can already feel Chαnyeol’s warm kisses all over his neck and ears. He’s never really gonna get a break.

“Good morning, baby. Sorry I slept in…” Chαnyeol said against his skin, vibrations coming from lips hitting Bαekhyun’s skin hotly. 

“I-It’s okay. Haneul was good and cooperative today…”

“Mhm.” Chαnyeol said, capturing Bαekhyun’s lips on his. Bαekhyun’s small hands went up and held both sides of Chαnyeol’s face as he responded to the kiss. Propped up on one elbow, Chαnyeol used his right hand to wander around Bαekhyun’s plump body. He touched Bαekhyun all over, tickling him with the pad of his fingertips as it ran over Bαekhyun’s side.

“Good morning to you too…” Bαekhyun said once Chαnyeol pulled away.

Chαnyeol stroked Bαekhyun’s hair then pressed a kiss on his forehead. He looked down at Bαekhyun intently, the other looking at him just as passionately. 

“What’s on your mind?”

“It’s nothing.” Chαnyeol said as he brushed his thumb across Bαekhyun’s high cheekbones.

“Tell me. Your thoughts are not “nothing” to me.” Bαekhyun said, holding the large palm against his face.

Chαnyeol was quiet for a moment. 

“Bαekhyun, I wanna taste your milk.”

\----

“Chanyeol-”

“You thought I wasn’t serious last night? I am. I just wanna know because Haneul is the only one who can taste it.” Chαnyeol said and Bαekhyun frowned.

“That’s because it’s what he can only eat and it’s only for babies.”

“Am I messed up for wanting to drink from you too? Your attention is always on Haneul, now that he isn’t here… I want your attention on me. All on me.” Chαnyeol said and Bαekhyun chuckled.

“Are you really jealous of your own so-”

“Yes.”

“Chαnyeol- it doesn’t taste great.”

“I will be the judge of that, aren’t I?” Chαnyeol said, knowing all too well that his husband already gave in. He started unbuttoning Bαekhyun’s shirt and opened it up, feeling a hand hold him on the wrist.

“Chαnyeol, I’m e-embarrassed.” 

“I’ve seen this a thousand of times, I know every skin there is to know.” Chαnyeol said and leaned down, peppering kisses all over Bαekhyun’s chest. He didn't immediately wrap his lips around Bαekhyun’s nipple, he kissed around the whole breast and teased the little nub with the tip of his tongue.

Finally, he enveloped the pink nipple with his mouth. Bαekhyun instantly threaded his fingers on Chαnyeol’s hair. 

Chαnyeol groaned, with the nipple still inside his mouth. A stream of milk hit his tongue and his hand balled up the sheets underneath it.

It’s so sweet and creamy. It tastes just like Bαekhyun.

This is what Bαekhyun is taking away from him? This is the blessing that only Haneul is receiving?

“Daddy… C-Calm down, don’t suck too ha-” Bαekhyun didn’t get to finish his sentence again when Chαnyeol grinded the nipple lightly in between his teeth. Bαekhyun panted and looked down at his husband who had his eyes closed. It’s such a treat- Bαekhyun’s milk. It’s like he’s been such a good boy and he’s finally receiving his reward when the stream of milk hit his tongue.

“I wanna get you pregnant again.” Chαnyeol said once he pulled away. Bαekhyun turned red and hit his husband on the shoulder.

“Y-You’re so filthy!” Bαekhyun whined and Chαnyeol smirked, capturing the left nipple and sucking on it. 

“Am I? Am I the filthy one or is it you who lets his husband milk him? You think I don’t see you enjoying this?” Chαnyeol asked and Bαekhyun swallowed the lump on his throat.

“You’re the one who asked for it!” Bαekhyun said. 

Chαnyeol suddenly felt him up, stroking the outline of Bαekhyun’s hard shaft.

“I asked for it. But now… it looks like you’re the one begging for it.” Chαnyeol said and pulled his hand away from Bαekhyun’s pants, chuckling when Bαekhyun’s hips tried chasing his hand.

“C-Chan…”

Chαnyeol sucked on Bαekhyun’s breasts again, his large hand coming up to squeeze the swollen mound, the stream of milk in his mouth getting harsher. Chαnyeol himself had the audacity to tease Bαekhyun about his hard on when his cock is begging to be freed.

He doesn’t know why but it gets him off. Drinking from Bαekhyun makes him hard and it gets him so horny. He has to physically hold himself back or else he’ll finish all of it in one go.

“If I get you pregnant, you’re gonna produce milk again… The new baby will have to share with his father, right?” Chαnyeol said and removed his shirt. Bαekhyun squirmed under his husband and bit his lip.

“G-Give me a break.” Bαekhyun stuttered as Chαnyeol’s packed stomach came into view, the perfect amount of sunlight grazing over it. Chαnyeol took off his sweatpants, hard cock bobbing on his stomach. Bαekhyun’s mouth watered. Chαnyeol doesn’t like to sleep with any underwear on and it’s a blessing most of the time.

“Hmm? Is that what you really want?” Chαnyeol asked and pulled down Bαekhyun's silk pants along with Bαekhyun’s underwear. 

Bαekhyun didn’t answer. Of course, even though Chαnyeol is such a competitive man that he even envies his son because of Bαekhyun’s milk, Bαekhyun wants Chαnyeol to get what he wants. He takes pleasure from providing.

“Next time… we should talk to a doctor and get you some birth control pills if you really don’t want another baby… I hate not coming inside of you.” Chαnyeol said and leaned down again, casually slipping in between Bαekhyun’s legs and nuzzled on his breasts again.

“D-Don’t finish all of it!” Bαekhyun said when Chαnyeol squeezes his breast, opting to drink all of the milk. 

“Why?” Chαnyeol asked and turned to the other nipple, doing the same thing he did.

“Leave some for Haneul!”

“Mhm. Haneul isn’t here until tomorrow. You have more than enough time to produce again.” Chαnyeol said and pulled away before he could finish all of the milk. He wants to drink it later while he’s fucking Bαekhyun.

“Chαnyeol, I’m serious!”

“Today, you’re mine. If I want to milk you dry, I will.” Chαnyeol said and grabbed the lube on the nightstand. He coated his fingers with it then slowly pushed in one inside Bαekhyun’s hole. It’s been too long, around 6 months, since they’ve last had penetrative sex and Chαnyeol’s cock is twitching already. He missed those warm velvety walls and he can’t wait to feel it tremble. 

Bαekhyun let Chαnyeol raise both of his legs up, preparing him for his cock. Even though he wants to get that cock inside of him already, Chαnyeol’s dick is huge and Bαekhyun needs a lot of prep before they proceed. 

Bαekhyun’s legs are shaking and quivering as three of Chαnyeol’s thick fingers massaged his inside, avoiding his prostate on purpose because he’s gonna come with just a few strokes of it. After minutes of fingering and drinking Bαekhyun’s milk, Chαnyeol pulled his fingers out and lathered his cock with the lube.

Chαnyeol leaned on the headboard and got Bαekhyun to go on top of him. Bαekhyun slowly lowered himself on Chαnyeol’s cock. His knees are on either side of Chαnyeol’s hips and he puts his hands across Chαnyeol’s hard chest.

“C-Can’t you just fuck me on all fours?” Bαekhyun asked.

“How am I gonna drink from you if I fuck you on all fours?” Chαnyeol simply said and grinded his hips, earning a hiss from Bαekhyun who is still adjusting. It’s so fulfilling to have a cock back inside of him again. And Chαnyeol still owns his hole. He still knows each crevice and each wall inside of him. He still knows where his prostate is and how to angle his hips right to hit it just right.

Bαekhyun softly bounced on Chαnyeol’s cock once he adjusted to the length and girth of it, feeling his husband pull him closer until his lips were once again wrapped around Bαekhyun’s pale breasts. 

The contrast between the milky white color of Bαekhyun’s breast is beautiful against the pinkish red color of his nipples. The little droplets of milk on it compliments the redness too. 

Chαnyeol gripped his hips and forced him to ride his cock, all while finishing up Bαekhyun’s milk. He really left not a single drop of milk behind and he’s not sorry for it. 

He planted his feet flat against the bed and then fucked up to Bαekhyun harshly, making the smaller one drop his body towards his chest, moaning loudly with each stroke of the cock inside of him.

Chαnyeol’s cock is so thick and veiny and he loves each movement it makes inside of him. 

The thing is, Chαnyeol didn’t stop until the tip of his dick hit the entrance of Bαekhyun’s womb, teasing him with the thought of letting his seeds out and impregnating him again. 

“Fuck baby, you don’t know how much I want to come inside you and get you pregnant again.” Chαnyeol said and Bαekhyun screamed when Chαnyeol pushed in too deep, his cockhead entering his womb.

Chαnyeol’s chest is littered with marks from Bαekhyun’s nails but he doesn’t care, it feels so good to finally fuck Bαekhyun after months of sex deprivation. 

Bαekhyun didn’t have to jerk himself off to release, he just had to rub his cock against Chαnyeol’s stomach until his cock was pulsing white ropes of cum all over themselves. Chαnyeol groaned loudly, blessing Bαekhyun’s ears with that lovely deep sound, and pulled out of Bαekhyun’s hole. 

He flipped the two of them so that Bαekhyun is now underneath him, face fucked out and body trembling from his hard orgasm.

One stroke of his own cock and Chαnyeol is cumming all over Bαekhyun’s breasts, Bαekhyun’s milk and his cum mixing to create the perfect painting. 

Chαnyeol panted and fell down beside Bαekhyun, happy and sated. He finally got to taste Bαekhyun’s milk and it would take everything to stop him from drinking all of it next time.

\----

It’s the same scenario as the other day. Chαnyeol just got back from work but his husband and child are in the kitchen. Bαekhyun has something simmering on the stove while he’s breastfeeding Haneul.

Chαnyeol went over and kissed Bαekhyun’s lips then the head of his drinking son.

It’s also the same scenario as the other day when Chαnyeol put his face closer to his son and watched him drink from his mother.

“Haneul… Don’t finish everything and leave some for your daddy later.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! i hope you enjoyed >.<


End file.
